


Heartless

by scarletassasin



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Angst, F/F, trimberly as criminals au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletassasin/pseuds/scarletassasin
Summary: Kim had a pretty normal life so far, a normal job, a normal fiancé and normal friends. Until she decided change all that one night which led to her getting involved with a notorious gang and having a strong urge to get close to one of its leaders, Trini.(Good Girls inspired AU)
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Heartless

**_Kimberly_ **

Kimberly hears the gun click behind her, knows the safety is off and it could fire at any moment. Her lip quivers as her gaze moves up and meets the woman’s in front of her. She’s looking down at her intently, like she’s still deciding whether she’s going to let the gun go off or not.

Kimberly’s heart is racing, the gun behind her is pressed to the back of her head reminding her that she has no control in this moment.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

_Three weeks earlier_

“So we’re really doing this?” Jason says.

Kimberly leans back in her booth seat and smiles smugly. “What other choice do we have? Besides, this is a _guaranteed_ success.” 

Jason scoffs, looking around again to make sure no one is listening to them even though it’s past midnight and the diner is basically empty. “Nothing’s a guaranteed success, Kim.”

“Jason, this plan is solid, nothing’s gonna go wrong.”

Jason rolls his eyes. “A lot could go wrong, Kim. Zack help me out here” he pleads.

“Help you out? I’m so on-board for this” he laughs.

“See?” Kimberly says, her grin only widening. There was a lot riding on this. She wasn’t going to let Jason and Zack know just why she needed this because they’d probably try to talk her out of it, so faux-confidence was all she was gonna show.

Jason sighs as he contemplates. “Fine. But if anything happens don’t you dare think that I’m not blaming you.”

* * *

Kimberly had met Jason and Zack in detention back in high school. After falling out with her friends on the cheer squad, the two boys had been the closest friends she’d had, and they’ve been inseparable ever since.

Then she met Ty. They eventually started dating and then went to college together along with Zack and Jason at Angel Grove’s University.

The four of them had been struggling with money after graduating, which wasn’t a surprise but the real world wasn’t as easy to navigate as they had thought.

The real trouble was that Jason had lost his job at the construction site after he’d hurt his leg and worsened an old injury from high school.

And Zack’s mom… She had been sick for a long time but now it was worse than it had ever been. The medical bills were just getting higher and higher.

And then there was Kimberly. Her and Ty started out great-ish. They finished college and moved in together. A year later, Ty proposed and Kimberly didn’t exactly say yes but also didn’t exactly say no. Yeah, that’s where they were at in their relationship.

They both decided that they’d wait to be in a more sustainable financial situation before getting married.

That time never really came and their relationship just started deteriorating. They set up a joint bank account after getting engaged, mostly to help them pay for their future wedding, but Ty started digging into their savings and spending it, even started gambling on top of it all. So he started drinking, staying out late and all that, and things got tense between them. They weren’t the same people they were in high school.

Kim started getting used to that life, the fighting, the low funds, the double shifts at the diner just to afford food and rent every month. She was convinced they’d get out of it _eventually_. Despite all the loans...

And the most frustrating thing about it was that she had been _so close_ to actually getting something she wanted for herself, just to have it taken away as a sacrifice for her failing relationship. She’d wanted to become a dance instructor, which was a goal she had since graduating, but she didn’t currently have the time or money to get the last few certifications that she needed to open her own dance studio and not enough to possibly get her master’s degree in the future.

But what finally made her really snap was when she found out about Amanda.

Amanda had been Kimberly’s friend since high school. They were on the cheerleading team together, both dating football players, so Amanda guaranteed that they would be “friends forever.” They lost touch when Amanda got married but Amanda decided to bring herself back into Kimberly’s life when she slept with Ty during one of his late nights out.

One thing led to another and the affair started.

So as soon as Kimberly found out, she confronted him about it.

She waited for him to get home that night, opened up a bottle of wine that she and Ty had been saving as she waited. He stumbled into their apartment drunk, didn’t even notice her on the couch until she cleared her throat loudly.

“Hey babe,” he said gleefully as he walked over to her, almost tripping over.

Kimberly rose to her feet to reach his eye-level and stared him down. He stumbled back in fear. 

“Everything alright babe?”

Kimberly took another swig of her wine. “How long have you been sleeping with Amanda?”

“What? I-” he slurred.

“Actually, don’t answer that, I already know. It’s been almost two months, right? I suspected something was going on when your late nights started getting later. But _Amanda_?! Really?”

“Kim, I would never-”

“Don’t lie to me,” Kimberly scoffed in disbelief. “‘You’ve been texting me all night thinking you were texting her, you idiot!”

“Babe, I can explain-”

“What? No! You’re leaving,” she tossed a duffle bag at him. “I packed you some clothes, you can have the rest of your shit when you’re sober.”

“Wha- Kimberly!” He protested, but Kimberly just pushed him towards the front door. “We can work this out. I’ll stop seeing her, I promise! I just slipped up, I made a mistake, you have to believe me, baby.”

“I don’t wanna hear it, Ty,” she rolled her eyes.

“You can’t just kick me out! I live here too, I’m on the lease!”

“Oh yeah? Who pays rent every month?” Kimberly opened the door and pushed him out.

“Fuck you, Kimberly! You know you’d get nowhere without me! You’re just an ungrateful bitch who’s had everything served up for her. First your parents and then me. Well enjoy getting by without me!”

Kimberly laughed humourlessly. “Watch me! Goodbye Ty,” Kimberly slammed the door in his face.

Oh yes she was mad, _furious_ to be more precise. But it still hurt. That she let herself trust him just to have it end up like this. So she spent the night at Zack and Jason’s and they helped her get through it.

And all this brings the trio to now. Kimberly being in desperate need of money to pay off the debts and loans that Ty got her into, moving into her own place away from Ty, and getting her instructor certifications (proving a point to Ty was just a nice bonus), and Jason and Zack needing to pay off medical bills.

That’s when she’d gotten the idea. She’d been up late one night, thinking over everything. Then she thought of this particular idea but brushed it off as a joke. But then she _really_ started to think about it and it was perfect. In a reckless and exciting kind of way.

Kimberly used to work at a local nightclub called Zeo a while back she quit and got hired at the diner. She really hated working there but it was paying bills at the time. So that night she thought about the place, the assholes who tried flirting with her every night, her creep of a manager and she imagined how gratifying it would be to rob him of all that money she knew he had stashed in the back.

She knew how the business worked front to back, almost better than the management. There was a safe in the back which only the manager and owner had access to but the owner never showed up during shifts. The back door had a broken lock that Kimberly knew how to get open, and the security was pretty bad on weeknights with just four guards at each shift with one at the front entrance. So logically, thinking about all this, Kimberly’s mind went to robbing the place.

If they were to hit the club during business hours at night, they’d be able to corner the manager and get to the back room for him to unlock the safe. The police always arrived late whenever they called for a disturbance when she worked there so they’d have enough time to get away. The manager was also an idiot and a jerk so stealing from him would be a bonus.

So she’d told the boys about her plan, knew they were as desperate as her for money, despite them all having different reasons. They discussed it a few more times after Kim had initially brought it up and eventually planned it. 

Zack was in charge of getting them the ski masks. He got himself a regular black one, but he thought it’d be funny if Kimberly got a pink one and Jason a red one since those were their favorite colors. Jason was in charge of getting weapons. Someone from his old high school football team had some connections to get them an unregistered pistol. Jason was hesitant at getting them a real gun at first but Kimberly knew her old boss would recognize a fake.

The night finally arrived, so at 1am Kimberly burst into the club with Jason and Zack behind her. She held onto the real handgun, while Zack and Jason had fakes, but she had no actual intention of using it as anything besides leverage.

Kimberly fired the first shot into the air which had people screaming and running out of the club. The stampeding crowd would block the security guard’s entrance at the front door. Throughout the chaos she spotted the club manager and walked up to him with Zack and Jason behind her. 

He tried to run but Kimberly caught up to him and grabbed him by the arm before pulling him to the back room with her. Jason and Zack watched the door and hallway as she pushed her former manager towards the safe.

“Open the safe!” Kimberly yelled, deepening her voice so she could sound unrecognizable. Well as much as she could. She saw Jason giving her a look from the corner of her eye so it didn’t seem to have worked much.

The manager stared at her defiantly so she hit him upside the head with the grip of her handgun. _That_ was for that time he grabbed her ass.

He didn’t hesitate to open the safe after that. Jason was quick to fill the duffle bags with money as Kimberly kept her eye on him with her weapon pointed at him. She definitely wouldn’t be able to fire it or hurt anyone, even him, but she was the best at faking it out of the three of them. 

As soon as Jason was done, they all dashed out of the room, maneuvering down different hallways to avoid any security guards and finally made it out the back entrance. They could hear the police sirens in the distance which only made them run quicker.

Jason had parked the getaway car nearby so their escape was quick. It was an old truck he had been working on and it was unregistered so it was the perfect escape vehicle. As soon as they were out of sight of the nightclub they all took their ski-masks off, each of them letting out a yell of excitement and thrill. 

The adrenaline and excitement overshadowed just how unusually easy that was.

* * *

Now, back at Kimberly’s apartment, Zack’s counting the money while Jason is on her couch still in shock. “We-We just robbed that place.”

Normally Kimberly would have said something witty in response because duh. But the stress and adrenaline of the situation was getting to her and she wasn’t going to let Jason and Zack see how terrified she really felt. It was _her_ idea after all.

“Go check on Zack. He should be done by now” she says instead. That’ll probably comfort Jason. He gets off the couch, leaving her alone in the living room and walks into the kitchen.

She can have some silence and comfort herself now. What they did… It was the kind of impulsive thing she’s used to doing. It seemed so right in the moment, her adrenaline was rushing during it all, she felt something she never really felt before. But at what cost? What if her old boss recognized her? Or what if there was someone following them? What if-

“What?!” Jason yells, interrupting her thoughts.

Kimberly runs into the kitchen at that. Zack’s sitting at the kitchen table with stacks of money around him along with a few more bags also filled with money.

“I counted this stack twice, there’s over 100 thousand here and I haven’t even finished counting the first bag” Zack says. 

“How is that possible?” Jason asks. “Kim, you said they stored 25 thousand tops in the vault, how is there _this_ much?”

Kim looks at both men with wide eyes before her eyes land back on the money. “That’s what I thought! I-I don’t know, it doesn’t make sense unless…”

“Unless what?” Jason asks worriedly.

“Shit” Kimberly hisses. “I always suspected the club was shady but not _this_ shady.”

“Are you saying this is dirty money?” Jason asks in shock. 

“I-I don’t know- Maybe the club owner was just storing money there or someth-”

“What the fuck, Kim?! That’s why this is so easy! Because everyone probably knows this is the place _not_ to rob!” Jason says angrily.

“Well I didn’t know!” she says.

Zack stands between them, trying not to let this break into a fight. “Come on guys, enough with the fighting. We’ll just get rid of the money… somehow.”

Kim nods in agreement. “Yeah, we won’t use any of it and we’ll figure out what to do with it later.”

Jason sighs frustratedly. “What are we gonna do? Return it with a card and say sorry?” he says as he runs his hand through his hair.

“We’ll figure it out, Jace.” Kimberly says firmly.

“I told you this was a bad idea,” Jason huffs.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've been working on this for months and I've been going back and forth on finishing it for so long but it's mostly done now so I'll most likely be posting frequent updates!


End file.
